Universal
by UnleadedCorgi
Summary: No matter where, whether it be another planet, another galaxy or another universe, Jack O'Neill will always love Samantha Carter.' SamJack, fluff/angst/AU


**Title: **Universal

**Chapters:** 1

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers/Setting:** First three seasons, anything regarding Alternate Universes

**Genre(s):** Romance, AU

**Character(s):** Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill

**Pairing(s):** Sam/Jack

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine. Duh.

**Summary: **'No matter where, whether it be another planet, galaxy, or another universe entirely, Jack O'Neill will always love Sam Carter.'

**A/N:** So, this came to me today when I was talking to a friend. We were discussing how it seems that Sam and Jack are together in all the universes except ours. This is the result of that conversation.

"Jack?" Samantha Carter-O'Neill whispered quietly to her husband as she rest her head on his shoulder. They gazed up at the stars together, the dark night being the perfect opportunity to observe the stars from their own planet. "What are you thinking?"

Jack bent down and kissed Sam's golden hair. "I was just thinking about how much I love you. More than any of these stars, more than the Stargate, more than Earth itself."

"Any particular reason for such thoughts?" Sam asked. It wasn't like her husband to be so open.

"I met someone, Sam. Another O'Neill. He came through that mirror thing today."

"The Quantum Mirror? I thought you'd moved it to Area 51!" Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"I did. That McKay brought it with him when he came to take over your office," Sam sat up and turned to face Jack. He chuckled. "Don't worry Sam, he knows it's just for the next nine months." Sam relaxed.

"Anyway, an O'Neill came through today, from another universe. He looked the same, talked the same, acted the same, I could have sworn I was talking to my reflection. Except that he was a Major, under the command of Colonel Samantha O'Neill."

"His Sam's in the military?" Jack nodded, and Sam frowned. "Aren't their regulations against relationships between commanding offices and their seconds?"

"Yeah, but this Jack and Sam were married before the Stargate program, before they were CO and 2IC. They could still be together." Jack sighed. "It's as if the fates have aligned out there to keep us together."

"Yeah," Sam fell silent, and they looked back to the stars. A satellite winked past over head, and the faint sound of a chopper could be heard as it flew back to the military base close by. "Jack, what if there's a universe out there where we aren't together? Where you don't love me?"

"Then I feel sorry for the poor old man ho never met you. He'd be living his life, always knowing that he's missing something." Jack said firmly, knowing with all his heart that what he was saying was true.

"What makes you think that?" Sam said.

"That's how I felt before I met you. No matter what the situation is in his universe, there is only one woman Jack O'Neill can love with all his heart. With out her, he's missing out on the greatest thing he could ever have."

"So your saying that every Jack out there that knows a Sam is with her?"

"No matter where, whether it be another planet, galaxy, or another universe entirely, Jack O'Neill will always love Sam Carter. That is what I'm saying."

"Well then I know that every Sam out there who is as lucky as me, and gets to be with you, loves Jack O'Neill with every fibre of her being," Sam leaned up and kissed Jack lovingly, transferring all the feelings of every Sam in every universe to every Jack in every universe.

---

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at the briefing table across from his 2IC, Samantha Carter. Their eyes were both unfocused, and they were staring off into space, unconscious to the world around them.

A deep calm fell over them, and everything seemed perfect. They felt a rush of warmth, and love, pour into every corner of their bodies, and it was as if they were suddenly thousands of people at the same time.

With a mental jolt, they returned to the briefing room table, and caught each other's eye. Both knew what they had felt.

Both turned away, knowing that they couldn't love each other the way the universe wanted them to.

I know, lots of people have already done something like this, but I had to have my own input.

Review if you wish,

Ari.


End file.
